Ten Red Moons
by once-upon-a-potato
Summary: A thief in Konoha finds herself kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Will she finally find her place in the world, with them? Every chapter after the first two will be centered around the girl and a specific Akatsuki member. Romance, Comedy, slight!Hurt/Comfort. Enjoy!
1. Empty

I landed silently on the rooftop, careful not to disturb the countless leaves covering the roof tiles. My shadow was long and dark under the moonlight, almost stretching all the way across the roof.

For someone who lived in the Hidden Village of Konoha, I really despised leaves. Their rustling sound made my job just that much harder. I also hated autumn. The season swept all the leaves off their branches so that nearly every inch of the village roofs were covered with their red, yellow, orange, and green, making it nearly impossible to not stir up any of them.

Crawling nimbly to the edge of the roof, I dangled from the rim and peeked through the window upside down. I had braided my long black hair and pinned it tightly to my head so it wouldn't get in the way when I performed my duty.

I huffed silently in exasperation when I realized there were people inside the room. _Not this house, then…they got lucky tonight._

With an easy swing I slid over the brim of the roof and kicked off the window ledge, leaping across the village buildings and listening intently to find a house with no bustling, no noise, no lights.

Now, if you think I am some ANBU-leveled secret assassin, you are quite wrong. I am far, far less than that.

I am a skinny little 17-year-old girl with no family, no friends, no nothing. Not even a name. In fact, I doubted anyone in the village even knew I existed. I was even less than an outcast. I was no one.

When the nine tails jinchuuriki was born into this village, I thought I had finally become someone with more worth, for I _had_ to be above that kyuubi monster, right?

Yet, I had discovered soon that he was immensely different from me.

For one, he had a dream, and a strong will to conquer that dream. He had the guts to never give up. He never backed down from a challenge. He had so much loyalty, so much compassion. And I knew for a fact that he would never, ever abandon a comrade or a friend.

Compared to him, I was truly a coward. I didn't deserve to live here, in the famously gallant village of Konoha. I did not have an overflowing sense of justice and loyalty, and I didn't think I ever would. I had a weak resolve, and I backed down easily, never daring to face anything head-on. No one had ever believed in me; not even myself. I could not form bonds with anyone in Konoha. There was nothing in this village for me. Nothing at all. But I stayed here like some pathetic pest because I had nowhere else to go.

I balanced on an old chimney and looked up at the head carvings of the five Hokages, tinged silver in the moonlight. A slight breeze had picked up and blew across the village, loosening my bangs from my hairpins. I sighed; the emptiness within me was threatening to engulf me whole. I wished desperately that I belonged somewhere. Anywhere. My whole life, I had never wanted anything else.

Hopping off the chimney, I leaped off the roof and landed on a window ledge silently, peering through the glass. It was pitch black inside. I twisted the lock skillfully and opened the window, sliding in between the narrow crack and landing in the dark room.

I walked past the simple furniture and headed straight for the main bedroom. I was relieved to find the house unoccupied. When I entered the room, I crouched down next to the bed and lifted the floorboards underneath. My fingers grasped paper money and bags of coins. _Of course. The money was under the bed…again._ The villagers were all the same; their behaviors and their habits so very predictable.

I slipped some of the money into my back pouch and returned the rest under the floorboard. Unless this resident was very keen on the money count, he would not notice any difference. They never did. I took care to take little amounts every few nights from different houses so they would not notice. And besides, who in the world would complain about a few missing yen?

I made sure everything looked the way they did before and quietly exited the building. The temperature outside had dropped a few degrees and the cool night air blasted in my face as I jumped agilely over the familiar rooftops. The shadows cloaked me completely as I landed in the trees.

I would consider tonight an uneventful one. But that was quite normal–––people rarely discovered me anymore, for I had been doing this for a very, very long time.

Yes, I am a thief, and perhaps the only thief in the shinobi world who had survived for this long merely off larceny.

_What is my purpose in this world?_

I wished I had an answer to that question.


	2. Meeting

_ "So, this is the girl you wish to obtain, Pein-sama?"_

_ "Yes…she will be a very useful tool for the Akatsuki. Capture her, Itachi. You know the Leaf Village like the back of your hand. I expect you to be back by tomorrow morning."_

_ Amethyst eyes met crimson ones as the two men regarded each other. Then the dark-haired man nodded and closed his eyes, dissipating into a flurry of ravens._

* * *

I perched on one of the branches, observing the busy villagers passing below who were unaware of the girl hidden among the leaves. I saw a mother wiping frosting off her child's face. I saw two boys push each other playfully as they ran down the streets. I saw an old woman telling her granddaughter stories; the little girl seeming utterly fascinated by them.

I wondered what it would feel like to have a loving family and caring friends. I wondered what it would be like to have people who supported you unconditionally, to have someone to share secrets with, to have someone who fussed over you day and night.

A true shinobi would not long for things he could never have, would he? He would not pretend to be part of something he was not, and he would not dream about having something that never belonged to him in the first place. Furthermore, a shinobi would never steal from his comrades.

Yet I clung to those things, for that was the only way I could survive in this world. I disgusted myself.

* * *

The afternoon passed peacefully and I napped in the cool shade of the trees, concealing myself with my camouflage technique, the chameleon jutsu.

Often, when I could not find an unoccupied house to steal from, I activated that jutsu and blended with my surroundings to go in and out undetected. I have perfected the chameleon jutsu over the years so that it not only concealed my physical body, but my scent and chakra as well. Not even the byakugan could detect my presence.

But even without that jutsu, I was many times stealthier than a typical ninja, due to years of thieving.

Not that it was anything to be proud of. In fact, I hated it. I hated being a thief, and I hated stealing. But it was the only way for me to survive here…because dreaming alone would not bring you anything.

When I opened my eyes, the sky was black and shimmered with stars. Somehow, the sky seemed darker than usual and had a slightly ominous feeling. I lied on the tree branch for a few more seconds before I rolled off and landed lightly on the ground. My long hair flowed freely in the wind, for I did not pin it up today.

I turned and dashed toward the Nara household, staying close to the shadows. They were supposedly out on a mission near the Hidden Village of Sand. It would probably take them a while to get back.

After double checking the front and back, I slid in through the window and proceeded toward the bedrooms. Before I could take more than a few steps, though, I sensed someone behind me. How did I not notice him earlier–––?!

The person attacked before I even had the chance to turn around. The heavy blow felt like it split my skull in half. I dropped to the ground on my knees and fell forward, my vision going black. I was so stunned that no sound came out of my mouth. This had never happened to me before. I had always managed to escape before anyone caught me.

I looked up hazily as I felt the assailant walk toward my unmoving body. He must have suppressed my movements with some sort of seal when he struck me on the head. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of emotionless, vivid red eyes.

Later I would wonder…had I called for help then, would anyone have come?

* * *

I did not know what to expect when I woke up. It took me a moment to remember what had happened.

I slowly sat up and winced when my head throbbed painfully. I realized that I was on a bed, to my surprise. A single candle burned on the table at the far side of the room, illuminating the small chamber with warm yellow light.

Before I could take in anything more, a door to my left slammed open and I scrambled off the bed in a flash, my hand searching for a kunai to defend myself. I cursed when I found my pouches empty. They must have taken my weapons away while I was out.

I closed my eyes and took in a shaking breath, trying to calm myself. When I blinked open, I found myself facing a tall, muscular man with spiky blue hair and–––I widened my eyes in surprise–––blue skin as well. He had gills, too, and dark, piercing black eyes. _Was he even…human?_ He reminded me more of a shark, honestly.

"So you're the girl that Pein wanted, huh? You don't look like much, do you?" The man commented, taking me in.

I shifted uneasily under his gaze, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. All I wanted was to get out of here and return to Konoha.

The blue-skinned man almost blocked the entire doorway with his enormous build, and the huge sword on his back brought no comfort either. _How will I get past him? If only I could disappear…wait. How could I be so stupid? My chameleon jutsu, of course!_

As if reading my thoughts, the shark-like man reached an arm back casually and grasped the hilt of his sword, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Pein suppressed all your chakra the moment Itachi brought you here. You will not be able to form any seals until Pein decides to unbind you."

My face paled with fear and I clenched my hands to stop the shaking.

"W-what do you want with me?" My quivering voice betrayed my fears. "I-I have nothing that I can give you." The words stabbed my heart as I realized how true they were. I really had…nothing. Nothing at all.

He shrugged indifferently at my question and replied, "I don't want anything with you. Pein does. In fact, you're going to see him right now." With that he dragged me out of the room, ignoring my futile resistance and protests. His firm grip was crushing my arm. I could only imagine what kind of strength and power he had when he fought in battle.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I stocked up the courage to ask more questions.

The tall man grinned but it never reached his eyes. He had some pretty sharp teeth, I noticed.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and you are in the Akatsuki hideout. The rest you will find out when you see Pein."

I wondered just who this "Pein" was. And the name "Akatsuki" also held no familiarity.

The rest of the walk was in silence. I wanted to ask Kisame to let go of my arm, but I was preoccupied with trying to memorize all the hallways and corners and rooms. I was determined to escape this place.

But by the time we stopped in front of a huge set of doors, I had lost track of the number of hallways we went down and the countless corners we've turned. I had a feeling Kisame purposely took the longest possible route to get here so I would not be able to remember it.

"Pein, the girl is here." Kisame stood in front of the doors, his fingers still tight around my arm.

As if an unseen signal had passed between them, Kisame opened the door and pushed me in.

The room was pitch black and a rush of cold air escaped from the door crack, stirring my hair and clothes. Involuntarily, I stepped back, resisting Kisame's push. I squinted, trying to make out what was in there. I was startled when I saw a pair of violet eyes staring at me from inside the room. The rest of that person was hidden completely in the shadows. _That must be Pein, then._

I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I stared into those emotionless eyes, and at that moment I wanted nothing than to get out of there. I did not want to step into that room and face that man.

Turning around, I slammed into the rock hard wall that was Kisame and tried to twist around him. He sidestepped to block me and tightened his grip on my arm, pulling me roughly back into the room.

I yelped as I heard a faint snap and felt a jolt of pain shoot up my right arm. I bit my lip so I would not start some pathetic whimpering. The pain radiated from where he was holding me and my arm felt like it was on fire.

"Kisame, looks like you broke the girl's arm," A deep voice said from the shadows. It sent another shiver up my spine.

I heard Kisame curse as he realized that indeed, he had fractured my bone by accident. _What brute strength._

"She shouldn't have tried to escape," Kisame said gruffly. "I'll ask Kakuzu to fix her up later." With that he left and closed the door, leaving me alone with the man in the dark room.

My heart hammered in my chest as I turned to face Pein. I had never been so genuinely afraid of someone in my life.

Having nowhere else to look, I stared once again into the unblinking purple eyes straight ahead of me. When I took a closer look at them, I realized that they had a ripple pattern. How strange.

"What is your name?" Pein didn't waste any time.

I blinked, unsure of how to answer that question. I thought they would have known, since they had brought me here.

"I…I don't know," I answered truthfully.

The amethyst eyes scrutinized me for a long moment, then closed slowly.

"I doubt you are lying. Your name will be Akane, then, until you somehow remember your past. A fitting name for one who belongs in the Akatsuki."

"What exactly _is _the Akatsuki? Why am I here? What do you want with me? When can I go…home?" My voice softened uncertainly on the last word._ Home, huh? What is home?_

The forbidding eyes opened again.

"You ask too many questions. However, since you will be joining the Akatsuki, I will disclose our information to you. The Akatsuki is an organization of S-ranked missing-nins from various villages, and all of the members are powerful in their own ways. Our goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts and use them to control the shinobi world."

I was stunned by this massive plan of world domination. _The tailed beasts? All nine of them? How in the world will they capture them all?_

"Then…aren't you guys just a bunch of…S-ranked criminals in the shinobi world?"

The purple eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I want to bring true peace to the world," Pein stated simply.

I couldn't see how that was related to the tailed beasts, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"As to why you are here," Pein continued, "I believe that you have an unusual power that will be very useful in reaching our goal."

"But I don't have any–––"

"You have hidden powers that you do not even recognize yourself," He went on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I will put that power to good use. You _will _cooperate with the Akatsuki, do you understand?"

I wondered how he knew of this "power" that I did not even know of myself. But that was beside the point. _How dare these missing-nins capture me here and expect me to help them dominate the world?_

"The ninjas will not let you have your way. _I _will not let you have your way. You will never be able to use me for your despicable purposes. The shinobis of Konoha will find me and bring me back home," I shot back defiantly, trying to hide my fear with anger. But even as I said those words, I did not believe in them. Was there anyone, anyone at all, who was missing me right now? They probably did not even realize I was gone.

Pein looked indifferent at my empty threats. After a while, he closed his eyes again and his deep voice held a tinge of amusement.

"Who will come for you, Akane?"


	3. Kakuzu

After Pein excused me from his chamber, I wandered through the dim halls; trying to remember the directions he gave me to a certain person's room.

I wished the Akatsuki hideout was less complicated. This was too much even for an elite ninja. Besides, my broken right arm felt like it was in flames. I wanted to find this "Kakuzu" soon.

After a few more turns, though, I realized that I was hopelessly lost. Deciding against more aimless wandering, I started to push open random doors lining the halls, hoping to find a person to guide me back. Or even better, to miraculously find the exact person I was looking for.

I jumped when a voice spoke behind me suddenly.

"I wouldn't do that. It's early in the morning right now. Some of us do not do well when disturbed from our sleep."

I was relieved to find the room I was currently peeking in empty, and I hurriedly shut the door.

Turning around, I found myself facing yet another big, tall man. He looked equally intimidating, even though he did not carry a huge sword on his back. His eyes were a deep green and that was about the only thing I could observe, for the rest of his face was hidden behind a piece of black fabric. Even his hair was bound and covered with a white cloth.

"Who…are you?" I asked carefully, taking in his daunting appearance.

"Kakuzu," he replied simply. "You must be the new recruit."

His voice was deeper than Pein's, but equally emotionless, perhaps even more so than Pein's.

I nodded, though Kakuzu's question had been more of a statement. Looks like he found me before I found him.

"I'm Akane." The new name sounded weird on my tongue. "I had trouble finding you; sorry about that. Did you come out to find me instead?" I didn't know how long I had wandered in the halls, but it must have been a very long time for him to come out and find me himself.

Kakuzu did not answer. He merely turned and gestured for me to follow him.

I cringed slightly. This must be a record, to be able to get on someone's bad side before even meeting them. I hoped he wasn't too angry. After all, he was going fix _my_ arm.

Walking behind him, I took this chance to flex my left arm and fingers, trying to let the chakra flow free. Pein had lifted his chakra suppression technique and told me I would be back to normal in a few hours. He had seemed to be daring me to try anything funny. I was no fool, though. I knew I would have to plan my escape carefully, seeing as I was surrounded by S-ranked criminals.

Looking at Kakuzu's broad back, I silently told myself that if I were to attack anyone, it would not be this man. His cold and deadly calm aura was definitely not something I wanted to provoke.

When we got to his room, Kakuzu didn't waste any more time and went straight to work. His eyes were keen on me as he took in my petite build, measuring my size by eye.

"I was originally going to use Konan's measurements for you, but it looks like you're even smaller."

_So Konan must be a girl, then._ I silently rejoiced at the thought of there being another female in the Akatsuki.

After getting my measurements, Kakuzu pulled out a black and red cloth from one of his drawers and started sewing together an Akatsuki cloak.

My eyes widened at the speed and precision of his work. Multiple threads slid out of his wrists and swiftly weaved themselves through the clothing with no mistakes, no stumbles, and no pauses. Kakuzu didn't even look like he was trying at all.

_He's quite the master at stitching, isn't he?_

The cloud-patterned robe was done in a few minutes. It felt more like seconds to me. I was utterly fascinated by his amazing needlework.

He set down the finished robe and started laying out medical supplies.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise, confused by the sudden change.

"Kisame told me earlier that he accidentally fractured your arm. I can't believe he expected me to fix you back up." Then Kakuzu looked up at me and said in a brooding tone, "I expect to be paid for this."

I gulped, afraid of being treated by him with his current attitude. He was probably extremely vexed, though I couldn't tell due to his mask and his cold, unfeeling voice. _That damn Kisame._

Following his instructions, I sat down gingerly on the table–––Kakuzu was too tall to treat me in the chair–––and allowed him to clasp and bandage up my right arm. He was quick and precise with the process, but surprisingly gentle. I relaxed a bit, marveling at how good he was with intricate work.

After he finished, Kakuzu handed the Akatsuki robe to me in silence and waited as I slipped it on.

It fitted perfectly, ending slightly below my knees. I twirled in a circle and swung my arms around, feeling the smooth texture. It was spacious and snug at the same time, and despite it being the enemy symbol, I couldn't help but love the cloak.

I turned to Kakuzu, who was still staring at me fondling over the robe. His cold gaze was making me a bit uncomfortable, but I guessed that was how he always looked: heartless, unfeeling, and callous.

"Thank you, Kakuzu-san. It's perfect." I couldn't hide my smile, despite trying. I really did like the cloak…a lot.

His green eyes looked faintly surprised at my genuine appreciation. It was the most expression I had seen on him so far. It was gone in a flash and when he spoke again, his voice was as emotionless as ever.

"You will pay me back for the cloak, Akane. The price for the materials was XX yens. I would like it by the end of the day." Kakuzu opened the door and I took that as a sign for me to leave.

"But…how do you expect me to get the money? Pein won't even let me out of the hideout," I asked in dismay as I walked past him. _This guy's sure hard on the money._

Kakuzu said nothing in response and retreated back into his room, closing the door on me.

I pouted slightly in annoyance. I didn't want to do this, but I also didn't want to find out what would happen if I didn't pay him.

* * *

Too late did I realize that Kakuzu had forgotten to point me in the direction of the other Akatsuki members. I was lost again, and I couldn't even find my way back to Kakuzu's room.

I stood still and contemplated on what I should do next. I seriously needed a guide for this large and confusing hideout. I made a mental note to ask Pein about it later.

At that moment, I heard footsteps coming from an adjacent tunnel.

"Oi, Sasori! Look at this, un! Tell me this isn't art; I dare you. _Katsu!_" The loud voice was followed by a massive explosion that shook the entire building, and I stumbled toward the walls to steady myself. My ears rang as I saw billows of smoke drift past the opening of my tunnel.

No matter how desperate I was to find my way out of these endless hallways, I was not about to face some unknown creature with the ability to blow things up on command. The footsteps drew closer as they headed toward the tunnel I was currently in.

I dashed toward the nearest door and quickly flung it open, deciding to hide in there until they passed. The room was dark and I didn't bother turning on any lights. I closed the door quietly and crouched behind it, listening intently to their footsteps.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as their voices faded in the distance. I stood up and grasped the door handle, ready to step out of the room.

" 'The fuck is this?"

The lights flicked on as I shrieked and almost jumped out of my skin when a voice spoke from behind me. Turning around, I reached into my back pouch habitually to grab a kunai and cursed when I remembered that they had taken all my weapons.

I had nowhere to go but back up as the person advanced until he was right in front of me. My back hit the door and I was forced to look up.

The man in front of me looked like a ruffian with his slicked back silver hair, flippant maroon eyes, and open Akatsuki cloak. He should really zip it up more.

"Who the hell are you?" He lowered his head so that his face was right in front of mine and leered at me, narrowing his eyes.

His rude and impertinent tone enraged me and I shot back, "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Hidan, you little shit." The silver-haired man replied lazily, taking me in.

I frowned, irritated by his way of talking.

"I'm Akane," I said stiffly.

"Never fucking heard of it. You must be the new member or something." He leaned back and pushed me aside, opening the door for me. "Welcome to this shithole."

I walked out but paused and turned back.

"Can you tell me where Kisame's room is?"

"Huh? What do you want with that asshole?" Hidan scowled.

Before I could retort, though, he leaned against the doorway and pointed over my head. "Go down that way, then turn right. Third room on the left. This better be good, you bitch. The Akatsuki is boring the fuck out of me."

I strode away quickly, not wanting to deal with his foul mouth anymore.

When I reached the destined place, I used the clone technique and duplicated myself. My right hand was healing quickly now that my chakra was flowing, though I still chided myself for doing such sloppy hand signs. Forming a few more seals, I activated my chameleon jutsu on my original body and retreated to the far end of the hall, silently observing the event that was about to unfold. I prayed that this would work.

My replica raised a hand and knocked twice on Kisame's door. After a few seconds, the door opened and the shark-like man stood on the threshold, surprised by my unexpected visit. His eyes traveled slowly over my new cloak and something close to appreciation flickered in them. When he spoke, though, his voice was terse.

"You again?"

"Kisame-san, will you kindly show me around the Akatsuki hideout? At least where the main rooms are?" My clone asked pleasantly, keeping her tone light. "Think of this as a recompense for…breaking my arm? Also, I wouldn't want to accidentally disturb any of you by opening random doors."

He didn't look the least bit remorseful, nor did he look like he cared.

Grabbing his sword, he left the room and my replication trotted after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I guess I'll show you around, since I've nothing better to do."

After their footsteps faded, I quietly left my spot and dashed toward Kisame's room. It was locked, but that was no problem for me. I've had years of experience with these things.

I carefully fidgeted with the lock and stepped into his room. I turned around and fixed the twisted door handle back to normal before walking toward his bed. I didn't know how long my replication's little "tour" was going to take, so I had to finish this quickly.

My thief instincts switched back on, and I involuntarily crouched beside the bed and reached my hands under, feeling for a loose floorboard, a crack, a slight bump, or anything that indicated something was hidden under.

My hands shook as a wooden plank lifted beneath my fingers_._

I didn't want to do this.

I didn't want to do this.

I hated stealing. I hated it. But there was no other way.

I took out the exact amount that I needed and put everything else back in place. Locking the door behind me, I hurriedly left Kisame's room, praying that I wouldn't accidentally run into him and my replication in the halls.

I reluctantly retraced my steps back to Hidan's room, since I had no idea where anything else was.

Knocking the door twice, I counted the money again while I waited for Hidan to open the door. I tucked away the bills as the door creaked open, impatient to ask my question.

My eyes widened with shock when I saw his appearance. I looked away hastily and, having nowhere else to look, stared at my feet.

If I had thought that his half-zipped cloak revealed too much before, it was nothing compared to now. Hidan was half-naked and barefooted, with only a pair of medium-length gray pants and a towel around his neck. His upper body was also dripping with water, and his usually slicked back hair now drooped wetly in front of his maroon eyes. I also noticed that he wore a silver necklace with some weird symbol on the bottom.

_Did I interrupt his shower?_

Before I had a chance to ask my question and get out of there, Hidan smirked arrogantly and leaned on the doorway, tilting his head down. I was keenly aware of how close he was.

"Hey! If it isn't that bitch Akane. Whatdya want this time? Don't fucking tell me you're lost again."

Water trickled down his hair and fell into mine. More droplets dripped onto my forehead when I finally decided to look up at him, not wanting to seem rude. I wiped them away and took a step back, clearing my throat.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow curiously, observing my awkward and uncomfortable expression.

"Actually, yes, I _am_ lost. Again. Will you give me directions one more time? To Kakuzu's room this time, please."

Hidan's face looked at me in disbelief as he yelled with extreme annoyance, "What the fuck? Now you wanna hang out with that money-loving piece of shit?"

I frowned at his outburst, offended even though his insults weren't directed at me.

"He's not that bad. Kakuzu-san was actually very polite to me, unlike _you_."

Before Hidan could retort, I hurriedly pressed on, not wanting to give him a chance to start cussing again.

"Just…tell me, please? I have to give him something, or he'll kill me. And if I don't do this quickly, someone else will kill me. I'll…I don't know, give you half of my dinner tonight or something?"

I was surprised when Hidan laughed loudly, as if I had said something funny. _What?_

"Don't tell me it's money again…No, forget it. It's _always _money he wants. And anyways, Akane, you're fucking hilarious! I don't eat. Who needs food when you've got Jashin?"

I stared at him blankly, confused.

"Jashin!" Hidan repeated indignantly, "Damn, you people have no respect. Lord's gonna punish you all."

I found it funny that such an insolent guy was so religious.

As if deciding he had had enough fun with me, Hidan pointed a finger down the tunnel and once again gave me directions. The water continued to drip down his hair, arms, and chest; he didn't look like he was going to dry it anytime soon. I didn't know why, but it was bothering the hell out of me.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly, even though he did waste a lot of my time. I wondered if Kisame had figured out my little trick yet.

Looking at Hidan again, I impulsively reached out to pull off the towel draped around his neck and pressed it firmly over his head. His arrogant purple eyes peeked out at me from under the white towel and he looked slightly surprised by my sudden action.

"Dry your hair properly, okay? Guys are seriously dumb sometimes; I've seen it too often. You might catch a cold and get sick." I didn't know why I even bothered.

I was startled when he laughed again at the mention of getting sick. _What's with him?_

Leaving the towel and wetness and him, I followed the route Hidan pointed me to and left the brazen man.

* * *

My knuckles were growing sore from all the knocking I had done today.

The door opened on the third knock and Kakuzu stepped out, looking at me expectantly. _Hm, so I guess he was serious about the money._

I reached into my cloak and handed him the stack of money I had "acquired" earlier.

"I'm impressed," Kakuzu stated after counting them through. "And how, may I ask, did you get all this?" His green eyes gazed into mine coolly.

I shifted on my feet, contemplating on how I should answer that question. He wouldn't be mad, would he, if I told him the truth? _Whatever._ I wasn't a good liar, and plus; I doubted he'd return the money anyway once he learned. I was certain Kakuzu put money above any of the Akatsuki members.

"Kisame was the one who broke my arm and wasted your materials to treat me, so he ought to pay. I just…saved him the trouble of coming here himself. As for the payment of the Akatsuki cloak…well, the money was lying all there in front of me and I just…I don't know. I don't know." I swept a hand over my face, suddenly ashamed. "No, no, no. I shouldn't have done that."

Was I imagining the change in Kakuzu's gaze? He looked like he was considering me in a whole new light.

"A thief, huh." There was no disdain in his voice. He merely stated it as a fact.

"No! No, don't say that. I'm trying hard to change. Stealing money is really despicable."

Kakuzu regarded me placidly for a while, then said in a low voice, "I think, killing others for money is far worse."

I widened my eyes at this, though I really shouldn't be that surprised. He was part of the Akatsuki, after all.

"Hm, that _is _pretty bad," I replied, lowering my eyes, "But I guess…that's what makes you _Kakuzu_, isn't it?" I looked up at him and offered a tiny smile.

* * *

**_—Kakuzu's POV—_**

Akane's words surprised him once again, but Kakuzu was careful not to show it.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had smiled at him. Perhaps no one ever had. Yet this girl, this strange and foolish girl, had smiled at him twice.

Did she not care that he was a cold-blooded killer who cared about nothing except money? And if she knew that he tore out the hearts of his victims, would she still smile at him with those innocent, untainted eyes?

She should fear him. She should be terrified of him. He was more than capable of snapping her neck in half right here, right now.

Yet Kakuzu didn't think he could do it, even if given the chance. He didn't want to erase that pretty smile of hers. He wanted to see it again.

_Have I gone soft? _He thought irritably.

But looking at Akane, something foreign shifted inside of him, and he had no control over it. Kakuzu told himself that he probably just tolerated her because she gave him money. He _was _quite impressed with her larceny skills. Yes, it had to be the money.

But even as he was telling himself this, he knew it wasn't true.

_…Looks like I've found something I desire more than money._

More than anything, so to speak, for money was at the top of his list.


End file.
